If We Do The Unthinkable
by AnimeGothGirl1919
Summary: A girl with some family problems runs away from her home to Karakura Town. She somehow gets herself mixed up with a certain substitute shinigami we all know and love. What thing will happen? IchigoXOC
1. Falling

"Maybe I shouldn't have left," Minori mumbled to herself as she looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. She always loved watching the sunset but now something was missing. Minori just didn't know what that something was.

Flashback Start

_"Minori you look so cute!" Her twin sister Katori squealed. Minori was currently sitting in a chair as Katori fixed her hair. Their father was hosting a party and they had to attend. Katori finished getting ready and was now working on Minori. Katori also helped their other sister get ready._

_"Are you done yet?" Minori questioned. Katori stepped back to look at her then nodded her head yes. With that Minori stepped in front of a body length mirror. Minori's waist length blazing red hair was set in waves. Her side bangs were flattened. They were just above her left eye. She didn't have any make-up on. She hated that stuff. The dress she wore went down to her ankles. She showed no cleavage. Katori had designed her dress. Minori then looked at her sister._

_Katori's hair looked wet. Minori knew it wasn't though. It simply had mousse and hairspray in it. Like Minori, Katori's hair was waist length. Her bang lay just above her right eye. Her bangs, like Minori's, were also flattened. Her dress ended just above her knees. She had on white thigh high leggings on. The shoes she wore were black heels that were three inches high. Katori designed her dress also. Katori designed the dresses for their sisters too._

_"Did you see the new flat screen Dad bought me?" Katori asked. Katori loves electronics._

_"Yeah," Minori answered not really interested. Minori somewhat felt angered towards her sister. She was shining in light while Minori was drowning in darkness. Katori got most of the attention from everyone. Sometimes even Dad. Even though Minori is closer to dad, Katori still got mare attention. She was fed up with it._

_"What's wrong Mimi?" Katori asked using her nickname for Minori. Minori scoffed._

_"Like you haven't noticed," Minori glared at the floor._

_"What the hell's wrong with you Minori!" Katori's voice was firm. Minori looked into her eyes keeping her glare. Shock filled Katori's eyes but in a second they were gone._

_"You! You're my problem!" Minori yelled. Good thing they were in Katori's room which was soundproof. Katori looked hurt. They were twins, best friends. They both cared for each other. Their other halves. Yet they were torn apart._

_"How can you say that!" She yelled back in disbelief._

_"Just like I can say that I HATE YOU!" Minori screamed. She then transported to her room, "I'm leaving this place". With that the packing began._

Flashback End

Minori was so caught up in her thought that she didn't notice that it was already night time.

"Time to get moving". Minori used some of her demon speed to get to her destination faster since no one was outside. After five minutes of running Minori was in front of a forest. When Minori checked the time on her phone she saw it was already 9:30 p.m. at night. Minori ran faster. Within fifteen minutes Minori was at her destination. She was in front of a fairly old black mansion. It had belonged to her great grandfather from her moms side. This is where she would be living now.

Minori took a deep breath then stepped inside. The inside was similar to the out side. It was all black. Even though it was old is was sparkling clean. Maids had been cleaning this house every month. Everything was beautiful. Minori then walked towards the staircase. The stairs itself were black. Minori placed her right had on the railing and started her walk up the stairs. The railing was pure gold. It took Minori five minutes to get to the second floor. Five more minutes to get to the third floor.

The floor on the third floor was a crimson color made of a special marble. Minori continued to walk through the long hallway. She checked almost all of the rooms and none caught her eye. Minori then saw a room that she loved. It was on the right side of the hallway. The last room on the right side. It was beautiful. The walls were white with a baby blue tint. The floors were midnight blue. The bed was up against the top-left corner. There was a window about six spaces to the right of the bed. The bed had looked like it was made of snow.

Minori decided that she would unpack her stuff tomorrow. She put her suitcases in a random corner of the room. She changed out of her dress and into her pajamas. She then laid down on the bed.

"I'm falling into the darkness bit by bit everyday now," Minori mumbled right before sleep took over her.


	2. Never

Minori was awoken by a bright light shining in her face. She then remember that she signed up for Karakura high. With a groan Minori got out of bed. She had one hour to get ready. She took a look at the uniform then put it on. She then changed it a bit. She put black skinny jeans under the skirt instead of the stockings. She pulled the skirt down to where the hem was at her hips. Minori then put on her socks. She wore her money converse instead of the school shoes. Minori then positioned herself in front of a body mirror.

"Maybe something for the shirt to." Minori said to herself. She then looked in her suitcases for a bit. After a while she found a black vest. She put it on then decided to wear a tie and wrist wormers too. She found a black and gray skull tie then put it on. After some more looking she found the perfect wrist wormers. They were black and white. She then started to do her hair.

Minori saw that she didn't have much time left so she decided on a simple hair style. It was strait. Her bangs pushed to the side. They landed just above her left eye. She didn't put any make-up on since she doesn't really like it.

With that done she left for school. Minori knew she would get in trouble she just didn't care. To get to school faster she teleported out of the woods. Luckily for her no one saw her. Minori lived pretty close to the school once you get out of the forest. There were ten minutes left to get to school so Minori ran the rest of the way.

Finally when Minori got there she noticed that no one was outside. She then walked inside. She got to the main office with three minutes to spare. She told the secretary her name then got her schedule. Her fist period class was math. Minori then proceeded to walk to math. When she got to math she noticed that the door was open. Also that class had just started. With a knock on the open door Minori entered the room. The teacher saw the started to speak.

"Ah! You must be our new student," The teacher then spoke louder, "Class listen up! This is Sazuki Minori. She's a new student," She then turned to Minori, "Sit in that empty seat over there."

Minori looked to where she was pointing. It was a seat all the way at the back. Behind an orange haired guy and next to an orange haired girl. She then made her way to her seat. The girl next to her smiled at Minori. Minori smiled in return.

Once Minori sat down she put her school bag down and took out a notebook. She then started to take notes. The things she was learning wasn't difficult for her. It wasn't even hard for her. It was all easy. She took notes anyways though. The bell was soon ringing indicating the end of class.

The rest of the classes went by just as fast as the first. Soon it was time for lunch. Minori was gathering her things when she noticed that she forgot to pack a lunch. Minori didn't feel like buying anything so she just started to walk outside.

"Sazuki-san!" Minori heard her name so she turned around. She saw The orange haired girl from earlier walk up to her. "Hi! I'm Inoue Orihime!"

"I'm Sazuki Minori but please call me Minori." Minori greeted.

"OK! I'll call you Minori-chan from now on!" Orihime smiled. Minori couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright! Can I call you Orihime?" Minori replied cheerfully. Orihime nodded.

"Minori-chan do you want to have lunch with my friends and I?" She asked just as cheerfully.

"Sure!" Minori agreed.

"Let's go then." Orihime then started walking. Minori followed. Unfortunately for her there was a pencil in front of her foot. So she slipped. Minori landed on her back with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked franticly. Orihime helped Minori up.

"Yeah. This kind of thing happens to me 24/7," Minori answered dusting herself off. "Let's go." Orihime nodded. They started walking again. Orihime stopped walking when she reached a shaded spot by the trees. There were girls talking there. A girl with black spiky hair and brown eyes noticed Orihime and Minori coming. She then waved to Orihime. Orihime waved back. When we finally got there We both sat down.

"Guys this is Sazuki Minori," Orihime told them with a smile, "The girl I told you about."

"I'm Arisawa Tatsuki." The girl with black hair spoke. She wore the school uniform normal. She looked nice.

"Kunieda Ryo." Said a girl with long black hair and eyes. She also had a birth mark under her right eye in Minori's point of view.

"Hello I'm Ogawa Michiru!" A girl with chin length chestnut hair spoke. She had black eyes.

"My name is Natsui Mahana." Said a girl with short boyish brown hair. She also had brown eyes. The shirt to her uniform was unbuttoned a little unlike everyone else girls.

"And I'm Honsho Chizuru but you can call me Chizuru!" Came a girl with red shoulder length hair and black eyes that was about to glomp Minori. She also had red rimmed glasses that covered only half of her eyes.

"Leave her alone Chizuru!" Tatsuki yelled punching her in the face. They then started arguing. Minori chuckled. Pretty soon every one was laughing. After that the day went on until it was time to go home.

"Hey Minori-chan?" Orihime asked before Minori left the classroom.

"What is it Orihime?" Minori smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to sleep over my house tonight?" She asked. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Sure I'll come. Is anyone else coming?" Minori asked.

"Tatsuki was going to come too but she couldn't." Orihime smiled.

"Oh ok. Wanna come to my house with me so that I can get some stuff for me?" Minori asked sweetly.

"Yeah!" Orihime replied.

"Well I gotta buy a ride first so let's go!" Minori put her left hand on her hip and her right hand pointing forward.

"YEAH!" The yelled at the same time putting their fist in the air. They got plenty of weird looks as they did that. They then went on their way. After a while they started running. Minori didn't use all of her speed though. Since they were running the got there in twenty minutes. Orihime was out of breath but Minori wasn't.

"How… Are… You not… Out of breath!" Orihime gasped. Minori just shrugged.

"I'm used to running." Minori said. Orihime just nodded. Once Orihime caught her breath they walked inside a junkyard.

"Why don't you just buy a car at the store?" Orihime asked.

"It's 'cuz I'm buying a motorcycle not a car," Minori replied, "And also I wanna fix it up myself."

Orihime nodded. After a while of looking Minori finally found the perfect bike. It wasn't that rusty. It also worked perfectly so she could ride it home. Then at home Minori will fix it up. With a nod Minori took the bike.

"Come on Orihime let's go to my house and after that yours," Minori smiled. Orihime then hopped on the bike. With a grin Minori rode off to her house.

When the got there Minori parked by a tree in front of the house. After hearing Orihime ramble on about how cool that was Minori started to work on the bike. When Minori was done the bike looked amazing. It was black and red. It was also low. It had gray flames on the black part and it was very shiny.

The sun had just started to set when Minori finished up on the bike. Minori then took a shower and changed. She got a bag and put some stuff in it for her. Stuff such as clothes, toothbrush, towel, pajamas, etc. Then finally they were off.

It only took about ten minutes to get to Orihime's house. When they got there a woman was there waiting. She looked very worried. She had the same hair color as Orihime. She also had a birthmark on the left side of her chin in Minori's point of view.

"Orihime where were you!" The women then hugged Orihime. "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry Rangiku-san I was with Minori-chan," Orihime gestured to Minori. It was then that 'Rangiku' noticed her.

"Oh Hi! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku but you can call me Rangiku," Rangiku smiled. Minori smiled back while nodding.

"Nice to meet you Rangiku I'm Sazuki Minori." After the mini introductions everyone went inside to relax. Orihime had also started dinner. Rangiku said that it was the best thing she ever tasted. When Orihime came out with the food Minori had to try not to look disgusted.

"I'm not really hungry," Orihime looked disappointed, "I'll try a piece though." Orihime's face lit up. She then took a fork and stabbed some food. She gave the fork to Minori. Minori forced a smile then took a bite. Minori did her best to swallow the food. With another smile Minori excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"I'm never eating Orihime's food again." Minori said to herself once she got to the bathroom. She ended up puking a little bit. Minori then cautiously proceeded to go back down stairs. Who knows what would be there when she got back.


End file.
